


The Vampire of Kado

by SpiritWolfStar



Category: Kado the Right Answer
Genre: Chrimas, Fun, Gen, M/M, No relationship tags, Sexy Times, Shinawa x OFC established so not tagging, Vampires, i remember Hanamori though!, jess has to bond to develop any feelings, mostly because I can't Ren shins full name..., whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:00:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27857966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWolfStar/pseuds/SpiritWolfStar
Summary: Humans, half, Yaku is full vampireHana also asks for help with...something, yeah.





	The Vampire of Kado

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A white haired and red eyed, pale man smiled as he looked at some cute little rats he had. They ran and played in their cage, two sleeping and getting climbed and stepped all over. He chuckled a bit then shook his head, hissing and showing fangs as the two guard dogs snarled and barked...Yes, he's a vampire, a very beautiful pure blood, purebred vampire. Anyhow, he sighed and flicked through his hair, then went to see what was going on out there. He hummed quietly a bit, and opened the front door to find two men and a girl...They were, or had been, walking towards the front door but the dogs blocked them. He sighed, and called "Shirro; Shirra," to the brother and sister Doberman mixes. They looked to their vampire master, wagging tails and moving floppy ears slightly. They then turned and rushed up to him, wagging faster as they did so. He smiled sweetly as he bent down to pet each of them in turn, and laughed when they licked him. When he straightened up, he saw the three clearly human folk watching him rather closely.

He shook his head a couple times, then hummed a moment before stopping, asking "How may I help you?" He tilted his head a bit when he asked this question, then he straightened back up. The black haired man said "A...colleague asked us to come out and check on you. Her name is Shinawa, um....do you know her?" he asked the pale (vampire) man. The ruby eyed one tilted his head, saying "Oh, the purple haired one with glasses. She has a cute girlfriend that's a reporter or something, right?" he asked. "Kaede? Yes, she is a reporter, at least I'm pretty sure that's what she is, and her friend is her camera man; right?" This was the brown haired one speaking, then looking to the black haired one and questioning him. "Oh! Where are our manners?" the black haired one asked. "My name is...you can just call me Shin if you want, and this is Jessica, or Jess. That's-" He was cut off by the brunette saying "You can call me Hana." The ruby eyed one said "My name is...you can call me Yaku, that's easiest to say."

"Nice to meet you," he said, and they each nodded in turn and said the same back to him. He smiled a bit, first time since they'd seen him, and noticed the redhead was looking at the dogs. "You may pet them," he said, then "Shirro, Shirra, sit please, good boy, good girl." The dogs wagged and sat as he'd told them to do, and looked at the girl expectantly. She smiled as she knelt down to be at their level, and began to pet them. She then moved on to scratching on their backs and near the hind legs, and soon the male was thumping a hind leg. The redhead laughed quietly a bit, then shook her head. She finished petting the pure white dogs and stood up, looking to the men now. Yaku smiled at her with his eyes closed, and she felt her cheeks heat up a bit. She made a small sound, shaking her head and scolding herself silently then sighing quietly. Yaku said "So Shinawa sent you to check in on me, huh? Did she tell you why?" he asked. He tilted his head a moment, then shook it and waited for any of them to answer his question then.

Hana finally spoke up, saying "She...didn't really, just...said she was worried and gave us the address. We really don't know why she's worried though," he said, and shook his head. Yaku sighed a bit...then nodded to him, saying "That's fine. Since you all came so far...would you like anything to eat, or some tea to drink?" he asked the humans. They were guests, after all, and should be treated as such, so he was going to do just that. Oh, right, he'd been acting like he barely knew Shinawa, when he spoke of her, but he knew her. She was a half vampire, looked down upon by his family as they detested humans...not him, though. He quite liked humans, actually, as more than just a food source. Anyhow, he looked to them expectantly, waiting to see what they'd say. He heard the ginger humming quietly, and smiled a moment then looked to the two men. He smiled when they both said "Sure," and they nodded to the white haired one. He said "Come along," and led them inside, getting them their food and putting the tea on. 

It was great.

-skip-

He honestly hoped he'd meet them again, and was surprised to run into them in town. He smiled as he saw first the ginger, then the two men standing close to one another and talking. He continued to smile as he walked over to the small group, and spoke up. What he said was "Good day," with that same smile, then "Fancy meeting you all here." He then hummed quietly a bit, before shaking his head and letting out a small breath of sorts. He waited then, for someone to say something, and finally Shin said "Oh, yeah, great to see you." This made him smile a little bigger then he shook his head, and he looked at Hana and Jess. The ginger looked shyly at him, seeming shy without dogs to talk about or pet. He chuckled a bit then shook his head, and nodded to her a moment. He then looked to Hana, and nodded to him as well, earning a "Hello," from the brunette. He smiled a bit more at this, then looked to Shin once more and dipped his head. The raven haired man nodded back to the white haired man, then looked at the other human man and the redhead. The ginger hummed and leaned on him, and he smiled gently.

-alright, my brain wants to go straight to...stuff, and since I'm encountering wb anyway, I'm going to do it. So if you don't like massive time skips, I suggest you leave now; well, not massive, but pretty big-

The brunette shifted uncomfortably as he sat on the vampire's couch, not sure why he'd decided to do this...The vampire had seemed quite surprised, too, by the...request? Whatever it was to be called, he'd seemed quite startled and surprised by it. Now, here Hanamori was, in the house of someone he now knew to be a hunter, a blood drinking creature. He shook his head a couple times, and sighed a little, then looked around some. He jumped when the two white dogs growled...and went to the window to watch them. They were doing their rounds, and must have been growling at a squirrel or rabbit. Now, why they felt they had to do that, he had no idea but he wasn't questioning it. He jumped again when someone cleared their throat, and turned to see the vampire. Yaku smiled warmly at him, and he noticed a soap and shampoo scent in the air. Yaku seemed to notice, saying "I needed a shower anyway," and smiling once more. Hana couldn't help blushing a bit, and it only got worse when Yaku motioned him to follow. He knew exactly where he was being taken...and followed him anyway. He hummed to himself, trying to stay calm, and entered the bedroom, seeing the curtains were, of course, a shade of red. His mind did a complete one eighty when Yaku sat on the bed and stared at him. He made a small sound as he stared right back at him...Then the ruby eyed and white haired purebred vampire motioned him to come join him. He continued to quietly hum as he did as beckoned, though when he was actually on the bed he swallowed...He backed across the bed a bit, saying "Maybe this wasn't a good idea..."

"You want to please him, don't you?" asked Yaku, as he crawled forward, and tilted his head. If he wasn't so nervous, Hana might have laughed at the dog like action, but not right now...He nodded his head, seeming unable to actually form any sort of words, or even sounds. The white haired man smiled, saying "Good; just do as I say," he then told the brunette human. Hana only nodded again, still seeming unable to form the words or sounds. He finally made a sound, a squeak, when the vampire touched his cheek a moment. The vampire took off his own pants and underwear, freeing his manhood. "Suck," he commanded, and Hana swallowed, looking like a deer in headlights a moment. He then nodded to the vampire male, positioning himself so he could actually do it. He shuddered a bit...then began to lick and suck it as best he could. He'd obviously never done this with anyone before, let alone a random vampire he'd never be in a relationship with. After a bit, he began to get the hang of it, and hummed without thinking. The vampire shuddered, twitching in his mouth, so he did it again. He continued to suck, bobbing his head, and after a bit the vampire was cumming in his mouth. 

He gasped and sputtered a bit, the white haired one removing his organ and saying "Don't swallow...Go to the sink and spit, then rinse your mouth out please; if you want to swallow his though, feel free." He smirked as he watched the man turn pink then red. Hana hurried to the bathroom to do as he'd been told to, and came back once he was done. Yaku saw him out of the room, and back to the door, saying "Pleasure being your teacher. Don't tell him about this, though, obviously..." he then added on in a slight mutter. Hana nodded very fast, then huffed "Of course I wouldn't tell him!" and sighed. "Especially since Jess is always with him, and seems to have a thing for you..." he trailed off. Yaku looked intrigued by that, asking "Oh, does she now?" and earning a nod then. He smiled, waving the human off then seeming to think on something before heading inside. Maybe he should call her, or call Shin and ask to talk to her, as he had his number; what could be the harm? He did just that, speaking with her for a bit before being told Shin had to hang up. He smirked, thinking he knew exactly what at was about and saying "Okay." 

-oh look, wrote something sexual; here's more, then small skip to them going out to a party or something and seeing Shinawa and Kaede....well, doing something, and it's a party for Christmas by the way bc why not, and Yaku is there-

Shin smiled as he sat on the bed, having taken a shower first and now waiting for his now-boyfriend. He smiled even brighter when the brunette exited the bathroom and entered the bedroom. He made a human purring sound when Hana got on the bed and started servicing him. He groaned when the other male hummed around him...then hummed himself after. He soon was preparing the brunette, and after he was pushing inside. Hana gasped and shuddered, and Shin stopped to let him get used to it, and kissed him. He purred when Hana pushed back against him, and started to move then. Both men made sounds of pleasure, and after a while he was speeding up and bringing them both to climax. He laid there awhile after, then slid out and went to get a wet rag. He cleaned himself in the bathroom, then cleaned his partner and took the sheets and cloth to the washing machine. He put new sheets on, then helped Hana back onto the bed. He let him sleep awhile, then woke him up so he could eat some food and reenergize. 

-and second skip to party-

Shin and Hana were wholly taken aback to see Shinawa being so bold in the public space...First off, she had a hand up Kaede's skirt, but more concerning were the teeth in her neck. Well, it would be concerning, if only everyone here didn't already know about vampires and half vampires. Speaking of vampires, Yaku and Jess were sitting on a couch and talking. Shin and Hana both knew it would take time for her to fall for him...but it was a good start. They had the party, complete with food, lights, even a little dancing, and treats. They also had a mystery gift thing, and everyone seemed happy with what they'd gotten. Hana had received a cute scarf and some nice gloves. Shin had gotten a massage coupon that was good until end of summer, and Jess had gotten a drawing tablet, surprisingly. Yaku had gotten a coupon for money off on dog food. Considering he had two bigger dogs, this was actually helpful and made him happy. Shinawa had gotten a trip for two, which everyone knew exactly who she was taking. Kaede herself had gotten two travel mug things, so that would be helpful since they were going right now. Well, not right now, but they'd leave the day right after Christmas. This party, actually, is happening two days before Christmas Eve, but anyway. Everyone talked and ate more, then slowly one by one or two by two they began to trickle out.

What fun it had been!

(Anyone want that hot springs trip as a fic?)

End


End file.
